Admin-Forum:Wie kann ich eine Hauptseite mit Vorlagen erstellen?
Hey Leuts, sry, das ich wieder störe, aber ich hab wieder mal ein Problem. Wie kann man am besten bei einem Wiki ne Hauptseite mit Vorlagen (erstellen) und mit allem drum und dran machen :/ Beim La Musica Wiki hat mir Michsonicfan geholfen, aber diesmal will ich es alleine schaffen! kann mir jemand Tipps geben ? LG euer Ryuga.L-Drago99 17:15, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) : Was genau verstehst du denn unter "mit allem drum und dran"? Hast du dir schon Hauptseiten anderer Wikis angesehen? Arkondi (Diskussion) 17:45, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) : Mit drum und dran mein ich, die Vorlagen, Bilder, Infos usw., aber ich will ja selber, ohne bei den anderen Wikis abzuschauen, eine Hauptseite versuchen herzustellen! Ryuga.L-Drago99 19:39, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :: Du sollst die anderen Hauptseiten auch nicht kopieren, sondern dir nur ansehen, was man überhaupt wie machen kann. Das wird dir wahrscheinlich auch viel mehr bringen, als hier diese unspezifische Frage zu stellen. Momentan hätte ich nur einen Tipp: Überlege dir, welche Bereiche deine Hauptseite haben soll und erstelle für jeden eine Vorlage. So bleibt der Quelltext deiner Hauptseite übersichtlich. Arkondi (Diskussion) 21:15, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :: sry, das ich nerve mit den Forumeinträgen ._. Ryuga.L-Drago99 11:01, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::: Ach was. Frag' ruhig weiter. Es gibt ja auch noch andere hier, die antworten könnten und nicht meiner Meinung sind. Vielleicht hilft es dir ja auch dabei, deine Fragetechnik zu verbessern. Ganz nach dem Motto: Übung macht den Meister. Arkondi (Diskussion) 11:43, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::: Ok ^^ Bei meinen Fragetechnik, ich bni Schweizer und kann die deutsche Grammatik nicht so gut ._. Ach ja, ich hab da etwas ergestellt: http://de.la-musica-wiki-hauptseiten.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite_2 ist das so gut? ._. LG Ryuga.L-Drago99 13:51, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::::Hallo, Ryuga.L-Drago99! Ich bin einfach mal neugierigerweise auf Deine Hauptseite gegangen und wollte nur mitteilen: Mir gefällt die klasse! Ich finde sie sehr übersichtlich. Das, was bereits da ist, macht Lust auf mehr! Dachte einfach mal, ich teile es mal mit. Harry granger (Diskussion) 17:55, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::::# das Inhaltsverzeichnis kannst du mit dem Zauberwort ausblenden ::::# zur Strukturierung Tabs (siehe Hilfe:Tabber oder Hilfe:Tabview) einsetzen, da es doch sehr viele Bereiche sind (Wenn bei einigen Bereichen noch Inhalt dazukommt, muss eventuell zu weit gescrollt werden. Bei Artikelseiten geht das noch, die Informationen auf der Hauptseite sollten idealerweise alle auf einen Blick erkennbar sein.) ::::# Alternative zu 2.: die einzelnen Bereiche mit mw-collapsible ein-/ausklappbar machen ::::# die style-Angaben in die Klasse color1 auslagern ::::# Alternative zu 4.: eine Vorlage für die Überschriften erstellen, die als Parameter den Text der Überschrift erhält, beispielsweise :::: Mit Fragetechnik meine ich eher was für Fragen du wie stellst, weniger die Grammatik. Arkondi (Diskussion) 18:25, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :::: O.o Danke Harry granger :) @Arkondi: Den 1. Punkt hab ich noch verstanden, aber die weiteren Pünkte gar nicht mehr :| Kannst du mir das machen? :D Ryuga.L-Drago99 19:42, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) zu 2.: Schau dir die verlinkten Hilfeseiten an und entscheide dich für eine Variante. Als Titel für die Reiter würde ich vorschlagen: Inhalte, Wissenswertes und Aktuelles. Einordnen würde ich die momentanen Bereiche dann folgendermaßen::; Inhalt:: Sänger, Band, Lieder :; Wissenswertes :: Vorgestellter Artikel, Geschichte der Musik :; Aktuelles :: News, Blog, Rund ums Wiki, Hilf mit Der Bereich Willkommen sollte unverändert bestehen bleiben. zu 3.:'''Von der Struktur her würde der Wikitext so aussehen: Überschrift Inhalt des jeweiligen Bereichs Damit würden nur die jeweiligen Überschriften angezeigt. Momentan gibt es noch einen kleinen Darstellungsfehler bei der Beschriftung der Links, aber das kann umgangen werden. '''zu 4.: Zwischenzeitlich habe ich mitbekommen, dass die Klasse color1 wohl vordefiniert ist. Erstelle also am besten eine neue Klasse und lagere die Formatierungsregeln, die bisher in der style-Eigenschaft angegeben werden, dorthin aus. Die CSS-Regeln müssen auf der Seite MediaWiki:Wikia.cssangegeben werden. Beispiel: .Name_der_neuen_Klasse { color: white; border:1px solid #ccc; ... } zu 5.: Falls du nicht genau weißt, was ich meine, hilft dir vielleicht Hilfe:Parameter für Vorlagen weiter. Arbeite dich in die Materie etwas ein und probiere aus, ob du die vorgeschlagenen Änderungen selbst hinbekommst. Es ist meistens hilfreicher, wenn man etwas selbst macht (oder es zumindest probiert), als nur das Endergebnis vorgesetzt zu bekommen. Außerdem wolltest du es doch allein hinbekommen, oder? ;-) Falls du noch Fragen direkt an mich hast, schreib' mir am besten eine Nachricht auf meine Nachrichtenseite im Wiki mit der Hauptseite. Arkondi (Diskussion) 18:37, 26. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Danke :) mit dem 2. Punkt bin ganz ohne Hilfe klargekommen, aber mit den anderen (wieder ein problem ._.) Jetzt sieht es anfangs mal so aus. Den Rest versuche ich morgen oder so. Gute Nacht ;) Ryuga.L-Drago99 21:33, 26. Sep. 2012 (UTC)